


Great to meet with great meat

by Sarren18293



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Spoilers S03EP13 The Wrath of the Lamb
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 07:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4696871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarren18293/pseuds/Sarren18293
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ค่ะ เป็นฟิคที่ไม่มีอะไรเลยค่ะ คือแค่อยากเขียนถึงซีนตอนหมอกับวิลนั่งถกอะไรกันเฉยๆ ง่ะ (แบบว่ามันเศร้า ซีรีส์จบแล้ว เค้าไม่มีอะไรจะดูแล้ว แงงงงง)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Great to meet with great meat

“บางทีผมก็สงสัยนะวิล” ด็อกเตอร์ฮันนิบาล เล็คเตอร์พูดขึ้นขณะนั่งอ่านหนังสืออยู่บนโซฟาตัวยาว นิ้วเรียวขยับพลิกกระดาษแต่ละหน้า ในขณะที่สายตาแทบไม่ละออกมาจากตัวอักษรเลยแม้แต่นิด “ว่าถ้าตอนนั้นมิสเตอร์โดลาไฮด์ไม่เอามีดแทงเข้าที่หน้าของคุณ คุณจะทำยังไง”

เขาเงยหน้าขึ้น “คุณจะยืนดูผม _เปลี่ยน_ จนเสร็จสิ้นกระบวนการไหม”

“คงจะไม่” วิลตอบสั้น จากนั้นจึงค่อยขยายความเพิ่ม “มันน่าอายที่จะต้องยอมรับ แต่ผมเคยเห็นการ _เปลี่ยน_ ของคุณมาก่อนนั้นแล้ว ด้วยฝีมือของผมเอง และผมก็ไม่หวังให้ใครมาเปลี่ยนคุณไปจากที่ผมเคยทำไว้ด้วย” ห้องตกอยู่ในความเงียบชั่วครู่ “คุณยิ้ม”

“เพราะผมพอใจ” ฮันนิบาลกล่าว “คงต้องขอสารภาพว่าผมก็คิดถึงเรื่องของคุณกับมอลลี่ในลักษณะเดียวกัน”

วิลเลิกคิ้ว “นั่นใช่สาเหตุที่คุณส่งโดลาไฮด์ไปที่บ้านผมเมื่อครั้งนั้นรึเปล่า” ชายหนุ่มพลิกตัวคว่ำหน้าบนเตียงระหว่างที่พูด มือหนึ่งยกขึ้นเการอยแผลที่ประทับบนซีกหน้าข้างขวา อากัปกิริยายามประหวัดนึกถึง _เดอะเกรทเรดดรากอน_ ที่ทำไปเองโดยไม่รู้ตัว

ด็อกเตอร์เล็คเตอร์ปิดหนังสือ “นั่นก็มีส่วน แต่ว่ากันแล้วมิสเตอร์โดลาไฮด์ก็ทำผิดไปจากที่ผมคาดไว้พอสมควร ด้วยการเล็งเป้าไปที่มอลลี่ของคุณ แทนที่เหยื่อจะเป็นสัตว์เลี้ยงภายในบ้านก่อนเหมือนอย่างทุกที” คราวนี้จิตแพทย์หนุ่มลุกขึ้นแล้วก้าวช้าๆ ตรงมาที่เตียง “เป็นการตีความที่ผิดพลาดเองของมิสเตอร์โดลาไฮด์ หรือเพราะแท้จริงแล้วคุณมองเธอไม่ต่างจากสัตว์เลี้ยงที่มีไว้บำบัดตัวเองกันแน่”

อดีต FBI หนุ่มไม่ตอบ

ฮันนิบาลเอ่ยขึ้น “เหยื่อของเดอะเรดดรากอนมักมีรูปแบบที่ตายตัว เรื่องนั้นคุณรู้อยู่แล้ว ครอบครัวที่สมบูรณ์พร้อมจะดึงดูดมิสเตอร์โดลาไฮด์ให้เข้าหา ให้ทำการ _เปลี่ยน_ คนเหล่านั้นไปสู่สิ่งที่ดีกว่าอย่างที่ตนเป็น เริ่มจากสัตว์เลี้ยง ก่อนจะลงเอยที่คนในครอบครัว”

แพทย์หนุ่มยิ้ม “ดังนั้นผมเข้าใจไม่ผิดใช่ไหม ว่ามอลลี่ที่ถูกมิสเตอร์โดลาไฮด์จู่โจมก่อนคือสัตว์เลี้ยงของคุณ และผม…ผมที่ถูกตามล่าเป็นคนถัดมาก็คือครอบครัวของคุณ”

วิล เกรแฮมพูดเสียงอุบอิบ หน้าฝังลงกับผ้าห่ม “ผมก็ไม่เคยบอกว่าคุณไม่ใช่…”

“และคุณก็ไม่เคยบอกว่าผมใช่เช่นเดียวกัน” เล็คเตอร์ชี้แจงเสียงสุภาพ “หากคุณจะจำได้วิล มีแค่ผมเพียงคนเดียวเท่านั้นที่ยืนยันความเป็นครอบครัวของเรา แม้กระทั่งในยามที่คุณหลีกหนีไปมี _…สัตว์เลี้ยงใหม่_ ”

“มอลลี่ไม่ใช่สัตว์เลี้ยงซะทีเดียว” วิลแย้ง

“แต่ความสัมพันธ์ที่คุณมีให้เธอก็ยังไม่มากพอที่จะบอกว่าเป็นครอบครัว” ฮันนิบาลขัด “ผมเลยไม่รู้ว่าจะใช้คำไหนมาอธิบายถึงตัวตนที่เธอมีต่อคุณได้มากกว่านี้อีก”

สิ้นประโยค ด็อกเตอร์เล็คเตอร์ก็ผละกายจากเตียงตรงไปยังตู้เสื้อผ้า สองมือลากกระเป๋าเดินทางออกมาขณะใช้สายตากวาดมองสิ่งที่อยู่ด้านใน ชุดสูทเรียบเนี้ยบแขวนอยู่อย่างเป็นระเบียบ ท่ามกลางสายตาสงสัยจนที่สุดก็อดถามขึ้นมาไม่ได้ของเกรแฮม

“นั่นคุณจะไปไหนหรือ”

ด็อกเตอร์ฮันนิบาล เล็คเตอร์กล่าวโดยไม่มองหน้า “เราเก็บตัวกันมากว่าสิบสามสัปดาห์แล้ว” เสียงทุ้มเอ่ยยามเอื้อมมือหยิบชุดสูทเนื้อดีของทอม ฟอร์ดลงใส่กระเป๋าทีละตัว “ผมว่าถึงเวลาที่เราควรจะออกไปเยี่ยมเยียนเพื่อนเก่าของเราบ้างเสียที” แล้วจึงหันมาพูดข้ามบ่า

“แจ๊ค มอลลี่ ชิลตัน เฟรดดี้ คุณอยากพบใครมากกว่าล่ะวิล” เขาถาม “หรือคุณอยากจะไปหาเบดิเลีย แต่ผมคงต้องบอกไว้ก่อนว่าถ้าคุณอยากจะไปเยี่ยมอลาน่ากับภรรยาและลูกของเธอล่ะก็ เราคงจะต้องเตรียมการกันสักเล็กน้อย ช่วงนี้ที่ฝรั่งเศสอากาศค่อนข้างหนาวเสียด้วย” ด็อกเตอร์เลคเตอร์เว้นช่วง รอยยิ้มอยู่ในน้ำเสียง

“ผมกลัวคุณเป็นหวัดน่ะ”

 

 

END

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> จบดื้อๆ ด้านๆ มาก กร๊ากกกกก จริงๆ ก็เล็งให้ฟิคจบไว้ประมาณนี้แต่ต้นค่ะ คือถ้าใครดูฮันนิบาล Finale แล้วจะเห็นกันใน Post Credit ว่าสุดท้ายทั้งสองคนเลือกที่จะไปเยี่ยมใครก่อนน่ะนะ โดยส่วนตัวแอบคิดด้วยว่าวิลน่าจะเป็นฝ่ายที่เลือกหมอเบดิเลียมาร่วมโต๊ะ ไม่ใช่ฮันนิบาล (จะด้วยแรงหึงโหดของเมียน้อยรึอะไรก็ตามแต่ 555+) เพราะถ้าเป็นฮันนิบาล เราคิดว่าหมอน่าจะอยากไปเยี่ยมเยียนอลาน่ามากกว่าเบดิเลียล่ะตอนนี้ อุตส่าห์มีประกาศจองตัวกันทั้งครอบครัวไว้ก่อนแล้วด้วย
> 
> ขอพูดถึงตัวซีรีส์หน่อย ตอนจบนี่เราแอบรู้สึกเลยค่ะว่าวิลนี่มันร้ายยยยย ร้ายแบบนางอิจฉาละครหลังข่าวมากๆ ตอนไปบอกหมอเบดิเลียว่าจะปล่อยตัวฮันนิบาลออกมาล่อพี่มังกรนี่สีหน้าฮีดูเยาะเย้ยสุดๆ มีเอาคำพูดของเบดิเลียมาย้อนใส่ให้เจ็บใจเล่นอีกต่างหาก “Extreme acts of cruelty require a high degree of empathy.” จะบอกว่าตัวเองตอนนี้เข้าอกเข้าใจฮันนิบาลมากกว่าเบดิเลียแล้วล่ะสิ เจ้าคนขี้หึงเอ๊ย (ทีตัวเองนี่หนีไปมีเมียนะยะ)
> 
> เรามองว่าวิลทั้งอิจฉาแล้วก็หึงเบดิเลียมาตลอดเลยล่ะค่ะ เพราะเธอเป็นเจ้าสาวของหมอเหมือนวิล แล้วก็เข้าอกเข้าใจหมอ (ในแง่นึง) ได้มากกว่าวิลด้วย เบดิเลียยอมรับตัวตนของฮันนิบาลได้ชัดเจนกว่าวิลมาก ที่สำคัญคือเธอแทบไม่แตกหักเสียหายเลยทั้งที่ผ่านการอยู่ร่วมกับฮันนิบาลมาแล้ว เราเลยอดรู้สึกไม่ได้ว่าการที่วิลมาแจ้งข่าวเรื่องการขนย้ายฮันนิบาลเลยเป็นทั้งการเตือนให้หนี (ซึ่งไม่ต่างจากการตีแสกหน้าว่าฮันนิบาลจะต้องมาฆ่าเธอแน่ๆ เพราะเขาเลือกฉันมากกว่าเธอ) และเป็นการเยาะเย้ยเบดิเลียไปด้วยในตัว
> 
> ส่วนวิล ก็ชัดเจนมากจากปากคำของเบดิเลียว่า Can’t live with him. Can’t live without him. อยู่กับเขาก็ไม่ได้ ขาดเขาไปก็อยู่ไม่ได้ และในเมื่อแจ๊คเอ่ยปากแล้วว่าคราวนี้จะฆ่าฮันนิบาลทิ้งจริงๆ ทางออกของวิลก็เลยเหลือแค่อย่างเดียว จะว่าไปตอนนี้เราว่านัยยะแฝงเยอะอยู่พอตัวนะคะ อย่างตอนที่ฮันนิบาลเปิดประตูรถฝั่งที่นั่งข้างคนขับแล้วถามวิลว่า “Going my way?” ในสายตาเรานั่นก็เป็นช่วงวัดใจอีกหนว่าวิลในตอนนี้พร้อมที่จะก้าวเข้าสู่เส้นทางของหมอจริงๆ รึยัง และคำตอบที่ได้ก็คือวิลพร้อมแล้วจริงๆ ผลเลยเป็นการล่มสลายของพญามังกร เพราะในที่สุด วิลก็ได้กลายร่างเป็นสิ่งที่ต่างไปจากวิลคนเก่าแล้วจนได้ (ซึ่งนั่นคือสิ่งที่หมอคาดหวังมาโดยตลอด)
> 
> ตอนจบของซีซั่นนี้เรามองว่ามันเป็นสิ่งที่ควรเกิดขึ้นมาตั้งแต่ท้ายซีซั่นสองถ้าเหตุการณ์ทุกอย่างเป็นไปอย่างที่ควรเป็น (แล้วคนที่ม่องเท่งไปก็คงเป็นแจ๊ค) ชีวิตของหมอกับวิลตอนนั้นก็คงจะสมบูรณ์แบบได้ยิ่งกว่านี้ด้วย (อย่างน้อยๆก็คืออบิเกลจะยังอยู่) แต่ก็นะ กว่าวิลจะคลำหาตัวตนของตัวเองเจอ เรื่องมันก็เลยเถิดไปถึงขนาดนี้ซะแล้ว
> 
> ปล. เรื่องนี้คนที่ซวยสุดน่าจะชิลตันนี่แหละค่ะ ฮาา ซวยซ้ำซวยซ้อนมากๆ โดนใส่ความ ต้องเข้าคุก โดยยิงทะลุแก้มจนหน้าย้วย โดนกัดทึ้ง แล้วยังถูกเผาอีก ขนาดนี้แล้วก็ยังจะรอดอีกนะพ่อคุณ 5555+ จบเรื่องนี้แล้วก็ไปเล่นหนังคนเหล็กเถอะนะ น่าจะรุ่ง
> 
> ปลล. สำหรับคนที่สนใจเพลงตอนจบของซีรีส์ ‘Love Crime’ ลิงค์นี้เลยค่ะ เพราะมากกกกกกกกกก ชอบบบบบบบบบบบ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e5f8dMw_Zz4&feature=youtu.be


End file.
